Just An Add-on
by RedSombrero
Summary: Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were the brightest sapphires in all of Konoha, but if it weren't for Naruto, Shinobu-Miu Hozuki could've placed first in the running for Konoha's hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja. Sasuke/OC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I went over it a lot, but knowing me I'm sure I missed a few errors or something. This is my first fanfiction so I'd greatly appreciate any constructive criticism that you have to offer! Summary is also subject to change by the way.**

* * *

_Left. Right. Keep going straight. There's the stairs! Up, up, up. Make a right. The door_!

_I made it!_

I burst through the doors, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. Out of breath, I put a hand over my developing chest and headed towards my usual seat near the back in the center of the class.

Halfway there, Inuzuka made his daily comment. "Looking good, Hozuki!" He smirks. _Damn that Kiba!_

Kiba Inuzuka was probably the biggest jerk in the class, all he did was tease and instigate. _I was really hoping he didn't pass._ He was of the Inuzuka clan, a dog clan basically. His people all identify with dogs and always have a dog of their own who's usually trained for battle. Kiba himself had a cute little puppy named Akamaru. Most of them also had some form of fang painted on their faces. Kiba had two big red ones, one on each cheek. They added to his cuteness- I mean what!? Forget I ever said that! _I did not just call Kiba Inuzuka cute!_ Sure his nice tanned skin and his matching brown hair with his matching brown eyes made a nice combination but...his jacket? _Yeah, his jacket! _It totally took away all cute from his being. He always had on this huge grey jacket with a fringed hood that was up constantly, it made him look like a... Grandma?

I sighed as I sat down, grunting and thought back on his earlier comment. Of course I did not look my best today. My alarm didn't wake me, and my mom didn't think about checking in on me until half an hour later after I explicitly told her the night before that the exam that determined whether I become a ninja or not was today! I tore my house apart trying to get myself together and ran out without eating anything. I didn't eat anything! How am I supposed to take a test on an empty stomach. I almost had a spasm until I felt shifting next to me. I looked over and there was my friend Hinata Hyuga. We were instant friends after a lot of prodding on my part when I arrived to the Leaf, it was a friendship that her father did not approve of but didn't care enough to end. She was twiddling her fingers like always with a faint blush over her cheeks. _Naruto must be near._ Indeed he was, his looks weren't hard to miss. Naruto Uzumaki had hair that was a bright yellow that went great with his bright cerulean eyes, he had a nice tan going on too but what really made him so attention-grabbing was his obnoxiously orange jumpsuit and those stupid goggles he wore at the top of his head. He was an idiot and just as annoying as Kiba but he was an orphan and constantly undermined so I felt for him. I knew what it felt like to be treated like an outsider, considering that I am one. Naruto looked anxious, that was for sure, but he probably had to take a deep shit. I wouldn't put it past him. I looked back at Hinata, ready to speak.

"I don't know why you can't talk to him, Hinata. He'll never you exist if you don't say anything." I teased her, watching her face get beet red,

"A-ah!" She exclaimed in her light voice. "Mi-Miu-chan please d-don't say s-such things." She looked away and kept messing with her fingers again. I chuckled lightly at her anyway. _She's so cute and she doesn't even know it._

I surveyed the room, an anticipation building. Hopefully, they haven't gotten to my name yet. There were still a lot of people in the room though, indicating that I wasn't as late as I thought but I had definitely missed the introduction. Regardless, my nerves were trying to tell me otherwise. My eyes drifted towards the second door in the room where the most annoying shade of pink walked out with an irritating grin and a forehead protector in her hands. If that big forehead know-it-all Sakura Haruno can become a genin, then I can definitely walk out of that room just as happy as she did. _Hopefully_. I didn't know what the exam was and I wasn't going to ask Hinata, she was busy ogling Naruto and probably montaging in her head as well. Several names later, it was my turn.

"Shinobu-Miu Hozuki," Iruka-sensei called. I got up and followed him behind the door. My belly started making flips and my heart started beating faster. I guess my anxiety was obvious because Iruka-sensei gave me an encouraging smile and patted my back. He took his seat next to Mizuki-sensei and they traded a few words. Mizuki-sensei sent me a smile and began explaining the test.

"If you can just show us your proficiency with the clone technique and present at least five adequate clones, Hozuki-san, that'd be great." He smiled and I swear my face showed the shock I experienced.

"That's it?" I asked. If that's all there is to it then no wonder Haruno managed to pass.

"Sure is." Iruka-sensei confirmed. _This is cake!_

"Okay then..." I grinned and faced them, taking proper stance a few meters away from their desk. I gathered my chakra and evenly distributed it as best as I could..._Poof!_...and there they were, five almost perfect clones of me, side by side next to me. I grinned with pride as both sensei congratulated me.

"Here's your forehead protector Shinobu-san," Iruka sensei handed me my forehead protector with a smile. "You are now a proud genin of the Leaf, congratulations." I gave my thanks and left the room with a smile.

I walked towards Hinata, she was sure to be called soon. Hinata was a shy girl and also the heir to the Hyuga clan, which possessed the power of the Byakugan; one of the most powerful visual jutsu in the ninja world. Her hair was cut short at the nape of her neck and her bangs neatly led into a longer fringe, it was a shiny blue-black color that I envied and she had the prettiest colorless eyes I had ever seen, a trademark of her clan. She always wore a heavy white jacket that hid everything that was womanly about her. I made short conversation with her, wishing her good luck and saying that she didn't need it hoping it'd boost her confidence; her self esteem needed work. I rushed home soon after, I had to tell my mom about my new ninja status.

* * *

"Mom? Mom, I'm home!" I yelled for my mom as soon as I got home. I couldn't wait to tell her.

"In the kitchen dear!" I followed Mom's voice to the kitchen.

"Look mom, look!" I waved my headband in the air as I approached her.

"I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja! I'm finally a ninja, Mom!" I spun in a couple of circles and stopped right in front of her.

"Look!" I said one last time, grinning at her nonstop.

"That's great, honey! I'm so proud of you." She took me in her arms and squeezed, "I'm so proud."

I let go of her and flashed the headband at her once more. She took my forehead protector in her hand and looked at it, her smile faltering just enough for me to notice the break. I got the feeling that she wasn't as happy about it as she wanted me to believe. My heart cracked at the thought, I hated being lied to and I hated even more seeing my mother unhappy. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had amazingly soft light skin. Her pristine white hair was always tied in a loose ponytail and rested on her right shoulder on a daily basis. She had the most beautiful, clear-cut sapphires for eyes that always held a hot summer's day warmth.

"What's wrong?" I had to ask.

"Nothing, baby," she looked me in the eye. "It's just...I thought..." She couldn't finish.

"Mom?"

"Miu-chan," she smiled, "I hope you realize I'll be worrying about you even more now. Being a ninja can be so scary and is such a dangerous thing. The last thing I want is someone coming to my door and telling me that I've lost my baby." She was letting a few tears fall now.

"I won't die, Mom. I promise." I assured her as well as I could.

"I'm happy, though," she smiled. "Because you're a ninja of a great village of opportunity now and not of one so dark like the Mist." She kissed my cheek and brought me in for another tight hug. "The best decision we made was leaving that cursed village."

"I know Mom, I know." My eyes were downcast now, the last thing I wanted to think about was our old home and everything we left behind but I didn't say anything. I knew it meant a lot for my mother to get that out of her system.

We were from the Hozuki clan of the Village Hidden in the Mist, a village filled of deceit with a history of bloodbaths and dishonor. Our clan was a bit more refined than the rest of the village, due to the fact that the clan gave birth to the Second Mizukage, but it still played the same lying game with everyone else; just on a different level. We left a lot of close family and friends behind but after what my father put my mother through, my mom decided leaving was for the best. My father was a cheating bastard who humiliated my mom in the worst way possible a husband could, so now it's my mom and me. That was almost a year ago but it still feels like it was only yesterday that we were saying our goodbyes to anyone whoever mattered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all the way! :D Please review, it's the only way I'll know you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks for following my story! It honestly motivated me to write faster. Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-!_**

I forcefully pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock, sleep still lingering in my eyelids. I attempted to snuggle under the covers for another two minutes but the birds outside wouldn't allow it. _Damn birds._ I yawned, rubbing my eyes of that annoying crust and slowly sat up. _A few more minutes of sleep would've been nice. _I stood up, stretching, and made my way across my room to the door. _Next stop: the bathroom! _I chucked lightly at my thought. _When will I grow up?_ It was a light question but I had a feeling I'd eventually be asking myself that again.

My room wasn't much, it retained most of what I had in my old room in the Mist. I didn't want to spend too much time redecorating a room that I was barely in, I spent a lot of time outside training. All four walls were painted white and there was a theme of blue throughout my room, a reminder of my origin. My white single bed was pushed up against the only windowed wall. It was covered in skewed navy sheets and a matching pillow. There was a matching end table next to it. The only window was actually a pair of sliding doors that led out to the small balcony and was placed on the left side of the wall so my bed took up the rest of the opposing side. There was a white study against the wall adjacent to the window and a white dresser across from the study, near the end table. The door that led out was opposite of my bed and next to it was a white wardrobe that matched everything else. There was also a full length mirror beside the wardrobe, one I tried not to look in for too long. I didn't want to end up as conceded as Haruno or that blonde creep she constantly competed with. _However, Haruno herself is an even bigger creep._

I exited my room and sped towards the bathroom, the need to pee rising with every step.

* * *

I heaved a sigh as I looked at my reflection. "I guess this will have to do."

I had decided to change from my usual black capris and forest green hoodie in honor of becoming a genin. So I grabbed some burgundy colored shorts, a mesh shirt, and a metallic blue vest. The shorts were loose and made of denim. They were of a ripped style and ended an inch and a half before mid-thigh so I had to put a pair of black spandex pants I had lying around under them. My shirt was short sleeved and except for the breast and upper abdomen area, which was of black fabric, was all mesh and ended above my naval so I was showing off a bit of my four pack (that I was very proud of, mind you). As for my vest, it had many utility pockets on it and I left it open for it also had inner pockets that would be easier to get to unclosed (most of the pockets were left empty so there was actually no point in wearing it). It also had my clan symbol on the back of it, a winter cherry which resembled a Chinese paper lantern. I put my ninja gear on last. Two kunai and shuriken holsters, one on each bandaged area of my thigh (I made use of being ambidextrous), and a pouch above my behind. My ninja sandals then came on, they were the customary Leaf style. Finally, I had my new Leaf forehead protector tied through the belt loops on my shorts as a makeshift belt.

I guess you could say I was happy with my reflection. The only thing that bothered me was my hair. _Ugh. My hair... _My hair was white just like Mom's, I had blue eyes like her, and my skin was fair like hers too but none of these features shined as bright. My hair was cropped almost two inches above my shoulder and my bangs were parted unevenly since they were overgrown now, there was more hair on the left side and it started forming an interesting loop on the side of my head. _Damn the loop._ My eyes were blue like sapphires but they looked dull in comparison. My skin didn't glow with the same warmth that my Mom's did but I guess that was just one of those womanly things that came with age.

After confirming my appearance, I quickly ate my breakfast and left my mom with a swift kiss on the cheek. I rushed to the academy, today was the day graduates were to be put in three-man squads and then meet their new team sensei afterwards. I was beginning to feel butterflies the more I thought about it. I didn't want to end up in team with people I didn't want anything to do with, hopefully I'd be with Hinata or somebody just as tolerable.

* * *

When I walked into class I couldn't believe all these people passed. _That exam was too easy. _I sighed and walked to my usual seat, Hinata was already there. I sat down and started conversation with her.

"Hey there, Sunny." I threw a smile at her.

"G-good morning, Miu-chan." She smiled the daintiest of smiles.

"So...how's that weather outside?" _Where was I going with this? _I inwardly sweat dropped.

"W-weather?" Hinata looked befuddled. I didn't blame her, I mean who asks about the weather when you're a ninja? There's a whole bunch of cooler stuff to talk about.

"I'm just anxious, Hinata," I sighed. "I don't wanna end up in squad full of idiots and unfortunately that's almost the entire class, especially that annoying Uchiha kid."

"I-I suppose so." The conversation practically ended there as I directed my attention to the brooding figure of Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting near the windows like usual. _He should vary his seat a bit more._ His hair was a dull black that shined on occasion. He had bangs on the sides of his face and the back of his hair stood on end, weirdly like a chicken's behind. He was very pale and his eyes were as black as his hair. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that had his clan symbol on the back, a red and white fan, white shorts, and matching white arm and legwarmers that had the same blue outlining. Hinata told me he was the last of his clan when I first asked about him, turns out they were mysteriously slaughtered during the night and he was the only one spared. _It must be very sad being the last of your people. _He didn't talk to anyone and he was at the top of the class. He had this annoying air of mystery that had the other girls swooning, it was stupid.

I looked away from him to see that Naruto was here too, to my surprise. The question of how was all that crossed my mind, we all knew that Naruto had the worst execution of the transformation technique. I turned to Hinata, ready to say something about it ( I'm sure she was happy to see him here) when in that moment the sound of stampeding distracted me.

"What in the hell is that noise?" I asked to anyone who heard. Just then I saw my answer bust through the door. "Ugh," I brooded. "It's just creepy and creepier. Anyway, Hinata-" I couldn't get anything across after that. Sakura and her blonde rival Ino Yamanaka, another weirdo, walked into my line of sight and started arguing about who was to sit next to Sasuke. I doubt he was even interested in any of them. Sakura had the most annoying hair color and said she kept it long specifically for Sasuke just like Ino and practically every girl here, and she had the most desperate green eyes ever. She wore this unattractive loose red qipao and shorts under it. She had also replaced the red ribbon in her hair with the Leaf headband to keep her back. _Could she be more irritating? _She was a total know-it-all and held all this useless information behind that huge forehead of hers.Ino on the other hand was a bit more tolerable but still annoying. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail that almost reached her bum and she had light blue eyes that held a bit more dignity than Sakura. I heard they used to be best friends until they let Sasuke come in between them. _Stupid._ Ino wore all purple, and that was an eyesore. Her shirt had a droopy, wide turtleneck, it ended at her midriff and had silver rings attached to it on the front, diagonally. Her skirt was split on both sides for what seemed to be for easier movement but I'm sure she was just trying to attract Sasuke. However, she did bandage the skin that her shirt and skirt couldn't cover so maybe she wasn't entirely a ho.

Anyway, while all the girls screamed at each other for the seat next to Sasuke (Sakura and Ino had attracted all of them), Sakura had jumped into the seat between Sasuke and Naruto. Then out of nowhere Naruto was squatting in front of Sasuke on top of the desk.

"What's wrong with your boyfriend, Hinata?"

"M-miu-chan!" I startled her with my words but I'm sure she herself couldn't think of anything to say to defend Naruto. Suddenly, an idiot sitting behind Naruto bumped into him which caused a domino effect. The class went silent and then all you heard was an annoying cackle of laughter coming from me. I couldn't control myself. And then there was chaos.

"Naruto!" Exclaimed almost every girl. Sakura took charge and questioned him, "How dare you steal Sasuke-kun's first kiss?! It belonged to me!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were practically choking out the other's taste. Sakura cracked her knuckles, glaring at Naruto. Naruto, sensing the danger turned to her and gulped. He begged for his life.

"Naruto...you're annoying." She said, oh so scarily. I rolled my eyes. _Could she be any more lame? _After a couple of minutes, Naruto was completely beat up. Iruka-sensei then walked in the room and began his speech.

"Beginning today you are all real ninja. But you are still merely rookie genin, the hard part has just begun," he looked around the room and continued. "Now, you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we'll be creating three-man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." He finished looking at his clipboard.

"We tried to balance each team's strength, especially because we have an uneven number of students. So there will be one team with four members. Beginning with Team 1..." He started going down the list. For the next few minutes all you heard were disappointed sounds from girls who found they weren't going to be with Sasuke and friends who were separated, as well as claps and cheers amongst others.

"Next, Team 7. Sakura Haruno," Sakura perked up at her name. "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto cheered at the pair up while Sakura's shoulders fell. _As long as I'm not with them two. _"Sasuke Uchiha," now it was Sakura's turn to cheer and Naruto's to yell a why. _Oh geez. _"And Shinobu-Miu Hozuki."

"Ehh?!" I exclaimed. _Out of all people, why them?! _I cried a bit inside.

"Iruka-sensei!" I'm sure everyone looked at Naruto now. "Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!" He pointed harshly at Sasuke. I took this chance to pipe up as well. "Actually sensei, I'm wondering why I'm with these guys, too." I realized it came out sounding a bit snobby because of my tone of voice.

Iruka thought his words through and then said, "Sasuke had the highest scores out of all the graduates...Naruto, you came in dead last." He housed Naruto so bad, all Naruto could do was a stammer a "but".

"Just don't get in my way...dead last." I think that was the first time I ever heard an actual sentence come out of that guy's mouth. His voice was a smooth, velvet sound. I guess that added to the other girls' obsession with him.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto raised his voice again.

"Give it a rest Naruto," Iruka-sensei sighed and then directed his attention to me. "As for you Hozuki-san," he never used my first name, I was an outsider after all. "You had one of the highest scores in combat exercises, unlike Sakura who had one of the highest written exam scores. You two balance each other. We have to this to balance teams, understand? So no more complaining from everybody." He directed his attention to the whole class and continued to Team 8. _Wow. There goes my ninja career. _I'm sure I'll kill myself before I make it to chunin. I leaned back and listened to Team 8.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9..."

I looked at Hinata and pitied her a bit, I'd hate to be with Inuzuka and that bug freak Shino (I walked in on him talking to a bug once, it was weird and awkward).

"It won't be too bad, Hinata," I whispered to her. I had a feeling she wanted to be with Naruto more than with me, so I tried lightening up the mood. "You'll get used to the wet dog smells eventually." I chuckled lightly hoping that did something.

"Y-yeah." She smiled weakly. _Maybe I should leave her alone for a while. _I tuned back to Iruka.

"...Team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." _What a team. _I scoffed, how could they possibly balance each other out? Shikamaru was a lazy bum that slept throughout the class, Choji was a fat ass that ate all day, and Ino is a bit less useless than Sakura.

Several teams later, Iruka-sensei straightened up and smiled at us. "Okay... This afternoon we'll introduce the jounin senseis. Take a break until then. Also, I encourage you guys to use this time to get better acquainted with your new team." _Better acquainted? Hah! I think not, sir. _My imaginary finger wagged at Iruka. I was not trying to be anywhere close to my team right now. Sasuke had already skulked somewhere and Sakura followed after him, and Naruto...well, Naruto followed after Sakura in hopes that she would acknowledge him. I know Hinata peeped it, she was always watching Naruto. _That's actually kind of weird._ I knew it hurt her too, the person she admired most didn't even look her way more than once a day. So I decided to keep her company, screw my team.

A few moments later, a smirking Kiba walked over with Akamaru in his jacket and a trailing Shino behind them.

"What do you want Inuzuka?" I said snobbily.

"What's it to ya?" His smirk got even bigger, if that was possible. I scoffed.

"Go away."

"No." HIs dog barked with him. "Actually I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know my new teammates. If you were smart, you'd be doing the same." _Damn his face expressions. _I got up angrily. His shiteating grin was pissing me off and he knew it. Meanwhile, Shino quietly watched like a creep.

"Oh yeah?! Well-"

"I-it's okay Miu-chan," Hinata's voice calmed me down. "I-I was actually t-thinking of going t-to them myself." She smiled shakily. _She's lying._

"Tch. If you say so." I got my lunch out and decided to leave, I might as well find my team while I'm at it. _Nah. _However, I didn't expect Kiba to actually take Iruka's advice and want to get to know his team. I suppose it was good that Shino and him came over, Hinata was never going to do it herself.

I walked outside and found a nice unoccupied bench on the path that led out of the village. As I got closer I noticed a pink haired blob was sitting in that same unoccupied bench. _How the hell did I not notice? _It could've been my selected vision. I kept getting closer regardless. _I might as well talk to her. _I sighed and sat next to her.

"Um...hi." I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she looked like she was daydreaming of something good. _Probably imagining a naked Sasuke._ I then proceeded to open my lunch.

"Can you not sit there?" She said snobbily. "That's Sasuke-kun's seat!" She flipped her hair and finished eating her lunch. I was in mid-bite of a rice ball that I'd gotten out when she said this, for some reason I thought her words were hilarious (I suppose it was the seriousness she put behind them), but I had started to choke on the rice as I struggled to laugh. **_Caugh! Caugh! _**Sakura just sat there, waiting for Sasuke I presumed. _This girl... _I calmed myself down and said, "Then where is he, stupid?"

She turned over angrily and then suddenly her eyes glazed over. She jumped up and grasped her hands, "Sasuke-kun! You're back! I didn't know you were so shy. Are you ready to try again?" _What the hell?_

"Um...try what exactly?" I let out a short laugh, I had to ask.

Sasuke stared at her, confused. He obviously didn't know what she was talking about. He noticed me, I was finishing up another rice ball. "Tch. It's time to go," he looked away. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura's smile faltered and it looked she started to panic. "Haha, don't try to change the subject Sasuke-kun. Who cares about Naruto?" She waved her hand around and Sasuke only glared. "All he does is get into fights with you. Well he hasn't had a normal childhood, actually. He has no parents so he can do whatever he wants. If my parents ever caught me acting like him they would get so mad and I'd never hear the end of it!" She was just babbling now. I finished my lunch as she talked while Sasuke intensified his stare. "He's so lucky, all alone, with no parents getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much." Sakura looked a bit red, she must've realized she was rambling uselessly.

Sasuke was ticked off. "All alone, huh. The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he is feeling." He looked at her coldly.

"What's this...all of sudden..." A frazzled Sakura trailed off.

"You're...annoying." He stated.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so." I got up, already bored of the situation. Sakura froze so she definitely wasn't going to say anything and Sasuke had started walking back to the academy.

I walked at a slower pace behind Sasuke, eventually Naruto ran into him and I just kept going. I heard Naruto's obnoxious yells until I turned the corner and went up the stairs to class. _I wonder who our sensei will be..._

* * *

**So that was chapter 2, chapter 3 will be coming out soon. I want you guys to know that I am referencing the manga and incorporating what I remember from the anime, hopefully I'll be able to manage consistency and coherence throughout this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
